


Appreciating Jacob

by vrgxo



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 00:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10148327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrgxo/pseuds/vrgxo
Summary: Reader shows her appreciation for Jacob after a fight with Evie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this small piece for Jacob Frye Appreciation Day on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy it.

**March. 6th 1869**

It was thrilling to watch; the blood, the sweat and the sound of bones crunching. It was something she never witnessed before. She finally convinced him to allow her to tag along to the Fight Club with him for a night. Jacob didn't know how his love could handle the atmosphere of the club, but much to his surprise she loved every minute of it. The view in front of her definitely helped. Seeing Jacob in that ring; top half of him naked, glistening with sweat was enough to drive her wild. Her eyes never once left the man she was soon to call her husband as he danced around the ring, winning round after round. It gave her great pleasure watching all the other women fawning over him, knowing at the end of the night she will be going home with him. It felt like an eternity but finally Robert called the champion of the match, Jacob had lasted 9 rounds undefeated and she was much impressed.

"How'd ya like the show love?" Jacob asked as he approached her while he came out of the ring. 

"Who knew you had such stamina." She jabbed, earning a glare from Jacob that quickly turned into that damn smirk.

"Oh [Y/N], do I have to remind you how much stamina I have." He said as he pulled her into to him. His naked chest drenched in sweat began damping the top of her white blouse. "Even after nine rounds in the ring, I could still go nine rounds in the bed with you right now." Jacob purred in her ear, sending chills down her spin as she felt his breath tickle her lobe. His voice drove her insane; she could already feel the tinkling in her stomach begin. She felt completely frozen as Jacob wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her in even closer, taking his free hand touching chin with a single finger to turn her face to his. Her cheeks were flushed with red from their interactions. Jacob gazed upon her [E/C] eyes while slowly moving his head closer to hers. Their lips collided as they both release a burst of passion in the heat of the moment, devouring each other meters away from the dressing room. Not caring who witnessed it or how inappropriate it was.

"Bloody hell you two." A familiar female voice spoke behind Jacob. "I will throw cold water over you two if you do not stop groping each other in public." The voice continued to scold. Jacob and [Y/N] pulled away from each other to see Evie standing there with a disapproving look.

"Hello sweet sister." Jacob groaned at the sight of her. 

"You missed a meeting." She continued to scold as her began to dress. The fun was clearly over for now which caused [Y/N] to sigh.

"I caught word of a small Blighter hideout." Jacob replied as he finished with his belts. [Y/N] could feel a small spat coming on between the two so she decided to walk over to the large staircase that led to the exit. She could only hear minor mumbles amongst their bricking, not able to make out any words she let her eyes roam the fight club. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Jacob raising his hands in the air as if to shake off something Evie said, storming over to the staircase where [Y/N] was standing. Robert approached with a wallet full of Jacobs’s winnings. He quickly snatched the wallet from his hands and placed it in his pocket then grabbing [Y/N] hand pulls her up the stairs. His face still has a scowl across it. Brows furrowed over the spat with his twin but she knew better than to ask what was exactly was wrong.

The carriage ride back to the small lodgings Jacob had recently acquired them was silent as he held tightly on to her hand. Soon the Rook driver announced they had arrived at their home. Jacob again silently walked up the stairs to the small apartment, once inside he kicked off his boots and proceeded to their bedroom. She knew Jacob was sulking over something so instead of keeping quiet like she normal does she attempted to pry. She followed him into their room where he was getting undressed. Once Jacob had nothing on but his trousers he plopped face first into the bed letting out a long exaggerated sigh into the pillow.

She quickly undressed into her nightgown and straddled Jacob’s back. She began dragging her hands up and down Jacob’s tense back muscles, slowly attempting to release the tension. Taking her thumbs in a circular motion along his shoulder blades earned a soft moan from him. As she kept massaging she finally decided she would bring up what was on his mind.

“So tell me Jacob, what’s bothering you?” She asked in almost a whisper not wanting to disturb the relaxed state he was in.

“Evie.” He answered quickly.

“And what about Evie.” She pried.

“I just wish I was more appreciated.” Jacob muttered into the pillow. [Y/N] sighed at the statement the love of her life just made. Evie didn’t show much appreciation for what Jacob has done for London but [Y/N] sure appreciated him. Suddenly she got an idea. Just to show Jacob how much he was appreciated. She quickly hopped off Jacobs back, Jacob looking up from the pillow to see why his massage was suddenly stopped. Jacob silently protested the fact she stop with a small pout that could make any girl melt.

“Turn on your back.” She demanded. Jacob raised his eyebrow at her. “Turn on your back!” She said again but with a more demanding tone. He quickly did what he was told and turned on to his back. Once he was properly situated she climbed on top of him; straddling him again she lent down to meet her lip with his and captured him in a deep passionate kiss. She let her hands travel down his chest to meet the button on his trousers; she started to fiddle with the button until it popped open. She broke the kiss, gazing into his hazel eyes with an intense stare. She began a trail of kisses down the trail of hair on his chest that led to a great prize at the end of the trail. Once she reached the top of his trousers and began to pull them down with the assistance of Jacob. Jacob’s length was already starting to erect before her eyes. Taking his member into her hand she began to move it up and down; keeping a steady motions and her intense stare. She lowered her head down to the tip of his member, gently kissing the tip of it. Jacob let a hiss escape his teeth as she continued to tease him with her mouth; kissing up and down the whole length of his growing erection.

Finally, she took her tongue and dragged it from the bottom to the top in one motion, causing Jacob to buck his hips against her. She smiled at the reaction she got from him. It excited her knowing how she could earn that from him. As Jacob had his eyes squeezed shut she took his length in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down. The build-up of saliva slicked his member making it easier for her to capture the whole thing in her mouth. The head hitting the back of her throat as her lips dragged along the length drove Jacob crazy. All that could escape from his lips were moans of ecstasy as he felt his loves mouth around his member. One of his hands clutched the sheets of the bed in a death grip as his other was tangled in her hair, guiding her head up and down. Jacob reached his breaking point when she reached up her free hand up and cupped his balls in her hand and squeezes slightly.

“Fuck! [Y/N].” Jacob moaned as the grip on her hair tightened. “I am going to cum.” He warned her as the cum shot to the back of her throat. She continued to run her mouth and hand over his member to milk all the cum out of it into her mouth. Jacob reach down to his loves face to remove her from him, bringing her up to him, placing gentle kisses on her forehead. “What was that all about?” He asked in short breaths still excited from the action she just performed.

“Too show how much you are appreciated.” She giggled at him with her face flushed. “From now on today will forever be known as Jacob Frye Appreciation Day.”

“If I get that every year on this day, I will definitely know how much I am appreciated from you at least.” Jacob smiled as he pulled in his love to his chest, kissing her on the forehead and both of the slipping into a slumber together.


End file.
